In the current Internet Protocol (IP) network, one domain name is corresponding to at least one IP address, and the corresponding relation between the domain name and the IP addresses can be stored in a domain name system (DNS) server. When a terminal intends to get access to a network equipment corresponding to a certain domain name, the terminal queries the DNS server about IP addresses corresponding to the domain name, thereby communicating or implementing other operations with the corresponding network equipment according to the IP addresses. In practical applications, the terminal may access the network equipment corresponding to the same domain name many times, so the terminal needs to frequently query the DNS server about the corresponding relation between the domain name and the IP addresses.
Additionally, when a terminal intends to get access to a network equipment corresponding to a certain domain name, the terminal usually sends a query request which carries the domain name to the DNS server, and the DNS server returns an IP address corresponding to the domain name as a response message to the terminal. In practical applications, one domain name may be corresponding to multiple IP addresses. The network equipment corresponding to each IP address may provide the same service, and definitely may provide different services respectively. Therefore, it is possible that the IP address returned by the DNS server to the terminal is inappropriate, which probably results in that the terminal sends a query request to the DNS server once again to acquire the appropriate IP address, thus increasing unnecessary network traffics.